I wish
by Rose1901
Summary: The fairy folk have lived together in their meadow for some time, then their peaceful life was disturbed by a boy who is having problems of his own at home. What happens when you mix three inch tall fairy Bella with a heartbroken Edward? Sometimes all it takes is time and a wish...(one-shot)


It was like any other day.

The tall flowers bending toward the sun above me, the gentle breeze flowing through the grass around me and the sound of the stream trickling across the meadow.

It was peaceful. Perfect for my kind. The good thing about this meadow was its remoteness. We were completely alone and free to live our lives in tranquility. Away from the exploitation of the human world. We are safe here.

Generations before us told a tale of abduction. Of how we were nearly brought to the brink of extinction because we were revealed to the humans. They had their lore, tales of the fairy folk. That's what they called us and I guess it caught on because that's what we call ourselves now. They thought of us as magical creatures that brought luck or granted wishes. They were wrong for the most part. It's Just that there are rules to the magic we can create.

Rule number one: Wishes weren't for free. We had to be given something. It could be anything from a list of A-Z, but the trick with this is that it had to be given out of kindness. This meaning that if you are giving us a gift with the expectation of getting something in return, the wish will not come true.

Rule number two: The wish to be granted couldn't be just any wish at the top of your head. It had to be your hearts desire. The thing you want more than anything in the world. We cannot decide what your heart wants in terms of good and bad, we grant it no matter what, except when it comes to death. We cannot kill somebody or bring somebody back to life.

Rule number three: You had to verbally ask us. You had to know yourself deep down. Understand yourself and understand your heart, and only then can you make a wish.

There were no loopholes to these rules and no way for them to be broken except one. Back when our kind had been known to the world, the reason we were nearly brought to extinction was for this exception. Many humans became frustrated that we weren't delivering their wishes and killed a fairy out of anger. When one of us dies our essence is released and given to the nearest living thing. In our natural habitat it would normally go back to the earth, but when we are captured and killed the closest living thing is generally the human that killed us. If the make a wish when this happens, it will become real no matter what the wish is, whether it is from the heart or not.

When we realised the humans where killing us just to get their rule free wish we ran. Now our life is here in these remote meadows and our kind has never been happier.

I was gathering fresh pieces of grass for a while now to make myself a new nest. The one I had wasn't as soft as it used to be and was ready to be replaced. I am looking forward to sleeping in it tonight and hopefully it will be ready, after all my brother, Emmett had promised that if we do it together it would only take half as long to make it than if I do it alone. Which was what I had planned to do until he found me trying to drag the old foliage out of my nest. He was just shaking his head and laughing in the goofy way only he did and came over to help. I guess it doesn't hurt to have him on board.

Now all I have to do is groom one of the other animals for excess fur. I know I can manage to get some from a rabbit. They are not as temperamental as other creatures and their belly fur is lovely and soft.

Emmett had asked me to leave the heavier foliage by the tree so he could carry it up while I head over to the burrows, which will give me a chance to visit my friends. Some of us cohabit with the rabbits which live here, like Alice and her mate Jasper, Others prefer trees like my family and my brother's mate Rosalie, then folks like my aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle like to live floral bushes.

I was about half way to the burrows when I heard a roaring scream which had me worried because it was way too loud to be a fairy. I noticed the others running to the closest hiding spot they could which could only mean that something dangerous was here. I was stuck right between my tree and the burrows trying to decide which I could get to the fastest. Others raced past me as the roaring continued and as i was about to make a break for the tree I was caught by my arm by Carlisle. "Bella, come on, run." He started pulling me to the burrows with Esme just a bit ahead of us. He let me go to catch up to Esme when he was sure I was following him.

I was about three yards from the hole in the ground when, in the rush of thing, a fairy bumped into me. I fell to the ground and hit my head off a stone. I guess I hit it pretty hard as everything was fading around me. One second I could see the feet of fairies running past me and the next everything was black.

When I finally came around I noticed that there wasn't anybody out in the open near me, which meant the threat was still here. I could hear It still although this time the roaring was gone and replaced by a sniffling sound. My parent always told me I was too curious for my own good which I was about to prove. I wanted to see what It was.

I headed toward the high ground near the stream and when I got there I slowly crept up to the top. I hid behind piece of jutting rock while I glanced around to see what It was. What I saw shocked me beyond belief. It was a human. I was right about the sound. He was sniffling. His eyes were read and tears were rolling down his face. His hands were plucking grass from the ground and flicking them into the stream. I have never seen a human before in my life.

I know he was a human because our ancestors described them as looking like us for the most part. Besides the obvious size difference, the only other variation I can see was that his skin didn't have the dewy glow ours does. He looked so sad.

This didn't mean anything though. The reason we lived here was to get away from his kind. I don't know how he found this place, but he did. I decided to turn and sneak back to the borough. He was human and, no matter how sad he looked, he was still dangerous. Just as I was heading down the slope, I slipped and some loose soil and fell off the side and into the stream with a splash.

I spluttered my way to the surface and made my way to the bank when I heard a gasp coming from behind me. Slowly, I glanced over my shoulder and my eyes met his. He saw me. I released my own gasped and awkwardly tried to trudge through the muck and escape but it was too thick. "Hey wait." He said as he tried to catch me. I could hear him scrounging up from where he was sitting and right as i was out of the mud his giant hands closed around me.

I started screaming and hitting his hands in a desperate attempt to break free. I knew it was useless but I had to try. He pulled his hands up to his chest and peaked in to see me and he smiled slightly. I kept trying to escape and I heard him speak. "Shhh. Shhh. Its okay, I won't hurt you." I was the one crying now as he held me securely in his grasp. "What are you?" He asked. "I didn't think fairies existed. Is that what you are? A fairy?" I just kept shaking my head as the tears slowed freely from my eyes. "I guess you don't understand me. I promise I won't hurt you." He stood up and started walking toward the tree line, still holding me. He was talking me away from the meadow.

I started smacking him again. I couldn't leave. What would my family do? They probably thought I was hiding in the burrows while Carlisle and Esme probably thought I turned back to hide in the tree with my family. It would be hours before they realised I was gone. He had been walking for a good while now and I was too exhausted to keep fighting. Once in a while he muttered about how he could believe this. Well same here. I couldn't believe this either.

A while later we were out of the forest and by a huge path out in the open that looked like one long slice of rock. On the opposite side where huge structures in various colors with holes all over them except these holes where sealed with some sort of see-through shielding.

He walked over to one of them and opened a rectangular entrance way. I guess this was where he lived. Inside the structure was completely different than what I lived in. This room had walls with a faded bright green color I didn't get much of a chance to look around this area more as he move toward a set of step which I guess lead to another area above us. I was right I did lead to another are. It was the same color as the one below and I could see that it had a couple of those rectangle entrances as well.

We went through the one at the far end of the room and inside here was completely different from the other two. The walls were a shade of blue that reminded me of the evening sky and it was filled with lots of surfaces and objects that I didn't understand. One thing I recognised was one plant in the corner by the see-through hole in the wall. The poor thing looked like it was parched for water.

While I was looking around I didn't notice but he had taken something and put me inside. It was a clear prison. He kept talking but I had given up and just sat down and ignored everything around me.

Eventually he left the room but came back and dumped lots of grass in with me. "That has to be more comfortable than sitting on the hard glass." Is that what this stuff was called? Glass? "I don't know if you understand me but I'm Edward. I just wanted to introduce myself I guess." I couldn't look at him knowing what he will inevitably do to me. I just turned around facing away from him and lay down.

Outside I could see that it was getting dark and thought of the bed I was meant to make with Emmett. No doubt they have figured out that I am gone by now. I closed my eyes wanting this nightmare to be over but could sleep with the false light shining brightly above me. I was trapped in a completely different world. Eventually I cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to see bits of fruits inside the glass with me. I was more than starving and picked up something and bit into it. Whatever this fruit was it was very sweet. Soon after posed a problem. I needed to pass urine and had nowhere to go. I couldn't go in here where I am supposed to sleep and I definitely didn't want him cleaning up after me.

I glanced around the room to see where Edward was and saw him fast asleep on what I assume was his nest. I remembered the plant in the corner of the room which would be perfect to go in. Now I have to figure out how to get out of here without waking him up. I tried to hop up and reach the top but it was too high. I was getting desperate so I started throwing myself against the glass in hopes of knocking it over. By my fifth time it fell over and I tumbled out.

Quickly I checked to see if the noise woke Edward but luck was on my side when I saw he was still sleeping. I ran over to the plant and dug a small hole and did my business.

It was only when I was finished did I realise that I was free. I was out of my prison and my captor was asleep. But instead of trying to escape I started to explore the room. A few hours slipped by and I recognised a few things like clothes and hair combs but everything else was foreign to me.

I heard Edward waking up and looked over at him. Oh fiddle he was look over at the glass I should be in which I wasn't. I could see his panic as he jumped from his nest and started looking for me. For some strange reason I didn't like seeing him panicking so I climbed my way over to where he was and made myself known to him.

When he saw me he sighed with relief and picked me up and kept repeating himself. "Thank God." He sat me back down on the table "You didn't run away."

"I'm glad your still here. It means my Mom was right." He said peaking my interest. "My mom always believed in fairies. Dad kept saying she was being silly but here you are. living proof. You are a fairy aren't you?" I decided to nod in reply. Why not? At this point, even if I did escape, I would never find my way home. He saw me nod and asked, "You can understand me?" I nodded again. "So you can speak English?" Again, I nodded. "Well what's your name?"

"Bella" I replied. He furrowed his brows.

"I can't hear you hold on I'll come closer." He said and proceeded to bend his head down so his ear was close to me. I shouted my name into his ear this time. He pulled away after a moment and shook his head. "I could barely hear you. Is it Beth?" I shook my head now. "Bell?" I gestured that he was close and to continue. "Bell? Bells? Bella?" With that I touched his hand and nodded. "Your name is Bella?" I nod again. "That's beautiful." He glanced at an object on the table and balked. "Shit I'm late. Listen I have to leave for a while. If I let you stay our of the jar will your promise not to run away?" I nod in reply and I meant it.

He smiled and quickly started rushing around the room grabbing clothes and started changing. Blushing like crazy, I turned around so I wouldn't stare at him. "I'll be right back." I turned back around and waited for him to return.

When Edward did return he came with handfuls of more fruit. "I noticed you ate some of the grapes I left last night, so I brought some more and here's a small bowl of water. Sorry I don't have any small cups for you to use." I smiled as he placed the items on the table beside me and turned quickly for the exit. "I'll be gone for a few hours. If my dad comes in here, hide. Please just don't let him see you." He said worried and then he left.

When he said he would be gone for a few hours I didn't realise he meant half the day. In the beginning I just sat around, I ate some fruit and took a couple sips of the water he left behind. Then I explored some more and noticed images hanging on the wall above Edward's nest. I went up close to inspect what these images were. Back home the only images we had were only created by left over juices from berries and stains from grass, these images however where full of colors, defined lines and shading. It was so real, like a moment captured in time.

I recognised one figure. It was Edward. Younger than he is now but easily recognisable. This boy has the same reddish brown hair, the same green eyes and the same and smile as his living counterpart has. The real Edward now older has lost the baby fat around his face which now have transformed into angular cheek bones and jaw line. The boy in the image is beautiful but the Edward I know is handsome. For a human.

Other figures in the image were that of a man and woman. His parents maybe. He did have the coloring of the woman but his features resembles that of the man. They all look so happy.

Moving on from the images I then had fun playing with a long hard wooden object. When I lifted it up and started to drag it I noticed it left a gray line trailing behind me. I looked at the side and noticed some writing saying '2B.' I loved this 2B. I started using it then to make my own images on the table.

I was almost finished my depiction of my family when I heard a thumping coming from outside the room. At first I thought it was Edward, surely after all the hours I have waited, but I was wrong. Someone else came crashing through the entrance with a peeved look on his face. He looked like the man in the image. This must be Edward's father. Just as the realisation that this was his father click, I remembered Edward's warning about hiding if his dad came in.

He must have known he was going to come or he wouldn't have told me this otherwise. Quickly I dashed across the table and hid myself in the plant. I could see him rummaging through all the storage spaces as if he was desperate to find something. He was getting closer to me when he stopped and looked at the table. He was glancing at my image of my family. His face contorted into several hades of anger as he whacked his hand down on the surface of my image and grunted, "I'll fix this."

He grabbed the 2B off the table into his fist and roughly dragged it over and over again on top of my family. Tears slit split from my eyes as he destroyed my work.

When it was fully blacked out he stormed from the room and left me stunned.

I went and looked at the table where my family was and couldn't contain the wails that left me. I climbed into the glass where my makeshift nest was and lay down until Edward returned.

I don't know how long had passed but suddenly I heard roaring from the room below me. It was loud but I couldn't figure out what was being said. The shouting was followed by thunderous crashes and thumping.

After ten minutes it went quiet. I heard the a noise coming from outside the room and quickly ran to my hiding spot, worried that his father was coming back. I checked to see who it was and with shock I saw it was Edward. What shocked me wasn't that it was Edward who entered the room but how he looked.

He had his arms wrapped around himself as if he were trying to support his body from falling, his beautiful lips were now marred with a bloody cut that was slightly swelling out. Overall he looked sad and defeated. "Bella are you here?" He called.

I climb out from behind the plant and show myself. I walked over to the destroyed image and sat down beside it. He nodded his head and confirmed what I feared. I caused this to happen to him. I made his father angry and he took it out on Edward. How could I have done this to him after how kind he has been so far?

When he sat himself beside the table, I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around his finger. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know." I cried.

As if he could hear me, Edward lifted my up into his palm and smoothed my hair out. "It's okay. It's not your fault, I promise." He said. "When I got home he asked my why I was drawing on the desk and stupidly I told him that I didn't. I didn't know you had done it and you didn't know that he is like that. He told me my mom would be ashamed of me." He continued shaking his head. "And to some degree I know he's right. My mom would be ashamed. I just don't know what to do. You're the only one who knows about this and I have to keep it that way. I can't leave my mom here with him."

I couldn't believe my ears. How could his mother be ashamed of him? And worse how could his Father do this? "I was wondering if you would meet my mother? Only if you'd like." I nod my head as he carries me out of the room.

We enter into the room next to us and inside I see another glimpse of his life. There laying on a nest was who I assume is his mother. She has the same hair as Edward but long and matted. she appeared to be sleeping but she was surrounded by tubes extending from her body and multiple beeping boxes.

"This is my mom, Elizabeth." He introduced placing me beside her on the nest. I placed my palm on he cold skin and looked up at him.

"She and I were in a car accident when I was eleven. There was ice on the road and the car skidded out of control into the other lane and we crashed into the on coming traffic. The other driver died, I got away with some cuts and bruises but my mom got severe head trauma. She's been like this ever since that day. The doctors asked if my dad wanted to take her off life support but he refused and eventually he took her home." He cleared his throat. "He blames me for making her this way. That's why he does this."

I felt his pain with each word that left his lips and knew his mother, Elizabeth couldn't be okay with what was happening. But what could I do? I'm too small to stop his father from hurting him. I slowly walked up to her ear and leaned in. I spoke loud and clearly in case she could hear me and said, "I will always be there for him in any way I can."

I walked back over climbing into his hands and he brought me back to his room.

From that day he told me everything, from the minuscule insignificant stuff to the bigger issues like his father and everyday he brought me in with him to visit his mother.

Some days were good, like the day he fished his mother's doll house, from her childhood, from the attic and gave it to me to live in. Inside had a soft squishy nest just my size but looked like Edward's. Once in a while he would pour warm water in the tub so I could bathe. Even the old doll clothing surprisingly fit me. They weren't my normal fur and petal hand-made dresses but they were clean and even said I looked pretty when I wore the red and white polka dot dress. We had fun together showing me what his stuff was, like when he played the odd music coming from a metal box and when we watched something moving images on what he called a 'television.'

Then came the bad days. I would run my fingers through his hair when he came into the room with a busted lip or a black eye. After he was asleep I would climb up onto his pillow and stay with him even when he says he wants to be alone. He would always smile when he opens his eyes the next morning and sees me.

I would do anything for him.

The worst day came after three weeks of being together. Elizabeth's life left her body once and for all. All that day Edward kept begging to nothing and anything to bring her back, to have his mom again and I was the one wishing I could bend the rules and help his mother but I couldn't. By the end of the day he asked her to be happy wherever she went.

When all the visitors finally left, his father became worse and took his anger out on him. It was more that a cut or a bruise, it went deeper right into his heart.

I couldn't put my finger on it, why I feel the need to care for him. Then I thought back to home, to the time during my 16th summer also the time when my best friend Alice became newly mated to Jasper. I remember asking her about it. I couldn't bring myself to ask my parents and Emmett would only make fun of me if I asked him.

We were sitting alone on the rock by the stream and fireflies were glowing everywhere illuminating the evening sky. It was the end of the day and she was going to be going home alone with Jasper for the first time. That's when she said to me, "It's love, Bella. You can be around the same person and never realise it, but the moment you do, your heart pulls. It feels like the sun and moon have crashed together and a kaleidoscope of color washes over you. And when you see this person in a new light, you realise you would give anything for them. Everything just seem a shade brighter than it did yesterday."

I could never imagine how that would feel but now I finally know what she means, to feel that intensely for someone. I was curled up on Edward's pillow after _that _day and was staring at his face as he slumbered, and in one moment I felt as if I was strapped to an eagle and taken to the skies. I loved him.

He started muttering in his sleep near the early hours of the morning. I could barely make sense of it all. There were little bits and pieces of him saying worlds like 'finally' and 'forever.' Then just as the sun started to break over the trees he said his first complete sentence. "I wish we could be together forever, Bella."

My breath caught in my throat when he finished. It was the only wish he had ever asked for, even if he was asleep. I pressed my palm to his skin and saw that this was what he really wanted deep inside his heart. As a fairy I was bound to grant it and as a girl who loved him I was granting not only his wish but my own as well.

The sun broke through the trees and the room lit up with the morning sun and Edward started to stir beside me. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his forehead. When he opened his eyes he stared right back into mine the his eyes took all of me in growing wider the more he saw. "Bella?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"How? Yo-You're my size. Human size." He said, his brow creasing together.

"I saw into your heart, Edward, and you made a wish and I am here to give it to you." He gulped and reached his hand out to touch my face. "It's okay." He nodded his head and hen I leaned in and kissed him. My first kiss.

I stood from the nest and took him by the hand and he followed without hesitation, then quietly we left the house and I lead him through the forest.

Soon we were in my home. The meadow.

I looked around and saw none of my fairy kin anywhere, no doubt hiding themselves from the 'humans.'

I lay down with Edward in the supple grass and looked over into his eyes. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too." I whispered. "And we can be together, always."

He leaned over and pulled me into his arms. I felt the strength and safety of being in them as he crashed his lips to mine. His tongue entered my mouth and danced with my own. Soon our clothes began to be removed from our bodies and our hands glossed over each other's skin. The hard plains of his body fitting with the soft curves of mine. The last barrier between us was finally removed and I felt him press into me. The feeling was like being complete. Like coming home. Our bodies moved together, finding a rhythm. I kept kissing any part of him I could reach and he buried his head in my neck. To soon I could feel the tightening at my core and knew it would be over soon. He started to hold me tighter and tighter until the moment where we both burst into our euphoria.

He pulled his face from my neck and kissed my lips one final time before pulling away. He rolled over and looked around him. "What happened?" He asked, taking everything in.

"You're my size now. This was the only way we could be together." I replied.

He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "I love you, so much. We will be together forever?"

"Always." I replied.

Smiling, we covered our bodies up and I lead him through the tall grass and flowers to my tree, where we would start our life together.

* * *

**A.N**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**slán xxx**


End file.
